Vehicle sensors for detecting pulses of a pulser ring that are rotating integrally with a front wheel by using magnetic change in a non-contact manner are well-known. In the event that this vehicle speed sensor is provided for a motorcycle of the type where a brake caliper is fitted to a front fork via a carry bracket, it is possible to fit the vehicle speed sensor to the carry bracket. On the other hand, with motorcycles where a brake caliper is fitted directly to a front fork without using a caliper bracket, the vehicle speed sensor is fitted directly to the front fork or is fitted to the front fork via a dedicated stay. See, Japanese patent application No. 2002-29395.
However, in the event that a vehicle speed sensor is fitted to a front fork either directly or via a stay, when the brake caliper is removed, for example, when the front wheel is detached or attached etc., there are cases where detachment of the vehicle speed sensor is forgotten and the front wheel is detached with the vehicle speed sensor remaining on the front fork. At this time, it is necessary to take into consideration the direct contact between the brake disc and the pulser ring and the operability is therefore not good. It is therefore advantageous for this application to provide a fitting structure for fitting a vehicle speed sensor to a front fork where the operability is good at the time of removal of a brake caliper.